Villains and Selfies
by CircusBrat
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash make a bet: Who can take the most spectacular selfie with... Villains! Join our two favorite protagonists as they venture to become the best Selfie-taking partner you'll ever see! Rated T because I'm paranoid
_Wally and Robin take selfies with Villains. Whoever has the most, wins!_

 _ **{The Warehouse,**_  
 _ **Gotham City, 1:37 AM}**_

Robert Wilms stalked the corridors, goosebumps lining up his pale skin. Sweat dripped off his matted black hair and fled down onto his cheeks. He adjusted his gun uncomfortably, peering into the dark depths of the warehouse. Wilms shuddered as a gust of wind blew through the cracked window nearby. The warehouse, by all of Robert's standards, was already unnerving. And yet, he was also part of a large drug gang in Gotham. Wilms knew the risks, but he took them anyways. Even if he had to encounter scenarios like this, he needed the pay. Regular jobs didn't pay as much as the income of drugs. He needed to pay the hospital bill for his Ma and Pa. Wilms swept a hand through his sweaty hair and looked across from him at another standing guard, Jim Darrell. Darrell was in a more relaxed position than Robert, by far. Darrell leaned against a steel pillar, combat boots against the wall, his camo blending in with the dark. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth, but didn't seem to care much. Wilms mentally chided the man. The fire could easily give away their position. Carrying the drugs to the cargo-holder was supposed to be a quiet operation. Otherwise, the boss would beat down on them with less than no mercy. Wilms shifted awkwardly as Darrell's gaze met his. Darrell spit out his cigarette and crunched it under his boot. He gripped his gun, hefted it onto his back, and attached it to his strap. Darrell stood up, poised and tall, and walked over to Robert. He gulped and shriveled under the brute's look. The man's hefty boots clanked quietly against the metal ground. He leaned over Robert, a small smirk  
launching across his face.

"Scared, newbie?" The assault of horrid breath caused Wilms to flinch. "Hope you won't chicken out on us... The boss don't like cluckers." Darrell chuckled wildly at Robert's expression. He couldn't  
fathom why the Boss would hire some sort of people. The petty little naive tryin' to make the moola in the world. He thought the boss liked 'em rough and tough, like himself. His respect for his  
boss, however, crossed his mind. Surely, there was some reason. No need to disrespect the cash-maker. He glared down at Wilms before going back to his position, gun reloaded and unstrapped.  
Darrell wasn't scared of the vigilantes of Gotham. Just some ol' Bat and his Bird, not even with powers. Scoffing, he leaned back, going over the rumors of the famous heroes of Gotham. Some  
believed that Batman was actually had powers of advanced strength, but he knew that Batman had to be as human as anyone in Gotham. He knew that a bullet could take down the Bat and his  
Bird, if he showed his face 'round the outskirts. Darrell doubted that Batman would even show up. They had cleverly hidden their tracks so no one could figure out their secret drug operation.

Wilms looked over across the hall to where the gates were being opened up to allow the shipment to get out. The crane was just about to pick up the red box containing the important  
drugged formula. That's what Wilms thought was in it, anyways. He wasn't given to much specific information, other than the fact it had the really, really good stuff. Wilms was never one for drugs  
or any of that sort. He only did the job so he could save his Ma and Pa. They mattered more to him than anything, since he had already lost everything. As he looked at the box again, he heard a loud  
cackle fill the warehouse. Everyone was immediately on high alert, just before a quick 'Swish!' broke through the air and hit the cargo box. It blinked a couple of times, before Wilms realized what it  
was.

"Get down!" He yelled through the sudden explosion, rocketing guards off their feet. Through the blur, he could see a mess of red, yellow, and black. It clicked. "Its the Boy Wonder, Robin!"

Robin smirked in recognition and cackled again. "I was starting to wonder if you henchmen were too stupid to know my name." He catapulted off of a guard and kicked him towards another guard.  
"Then again, you think you can sneak drugs in and out of Gotham." He threw three birdarangs at the incoming guards, knocking their guns out of their hands and hitting their pressure points.  
"I'm certainly whelmed about all of this." He threw down a smoke pellet as six gunners came through. He grappled to the roof and stood on one of the horizontal beams. Fluidly, he dived down onto  
a guard and landed on his back. Robin punched a guard in the gut and kicked him in the chin as he tossed him towards another guard. Grunts filled the warehouse, bodies collapsing on the ground.  
Cackling, he took down the final guards and looked to see one remained. The look of terror on his face made Robin realize the situation. "Hey, before I go, would you mind to be asterous and do me a  
favor?" The man meekly nodded. Robin smiled tauntingly before whipping out his phone and turning the inside camera on. He grinned ear to ear. "Cheese!" After the flash came off, Robin turned  
and punched the man in the chin, successfully knocking him out. A beep came off on his phone and he sent the text to Wally. Earlier, Kid Flash had sent a picture of himself with fifteen goons taken  
out. The Boy Wonder laughed as he sent a picture of himself taking out twenty guards and disarmed four bombs. He got a reply immediately.

 **KF:** this is why we cant have any good things... _*sighs*_  
 **Robin:** you're welcome :)


End file.
